List of GREAT AND AWESOME MC IDEAS 1.8-2.0
So, you have been looking for a great mincraft list? Well, you came to the right place. Minecraft 1.8 Cool Minecraft Ideas-1.8-The End Update Nether Dragon Height Public Transport (Planes,Cars,Trains,etc.) Pink Sand And Blue Sand Super Diamond Super Diamond Ore Emerald Sword Hoe Pick Axe In Game skin changer Humans Time Machine in Creative inventory The End 2 The Nether 2 The Aether 2 Red Dragon Snow Dragon Elemental Creepers. Spiders, zombies ,Skeletons ,Enderman More Explosives More Intersting Villagers Giant Blocks New Game Modes-Realism, Super Creative, Capture the flag and more! New Mobs-Beast Boy, Black Steve, Rana, Steve Audio Loops Brick Pyramid Lantern Crying Obsidian Gear Leather Chain aromor Ruby Horse Saddle Sky Dimension Audio Loops Play Tutorial Level Branches Coral Furniture Spike block Purple Arrow Quiver Dirt slab Dyded Planks New Rails Minecart with Dispencer Lectern BUD Switch Whale Panda Baby Dragons in the end Spawn Egg for the Boss MOB's and the new MOB's and the Mutant Mobs Diamond Wood Diamond Planks Gold Wood Gold Planks Iron Wood Iron Planks Leather Wood Leather Planks Stone Wood Stone Planks Öres on Woods Ruby Ore Super Diamond Wood Super Diamond Planks Emerald Wood Emerald Planks Diamond Chickens Gold Chickens Iron Chickens Leather Chickens Diamond Pig Gold Pig Iron Pig Leather Pig Ender Crystal in Creative inventory Over 30 new Achievements Trophies New Universal /hackcraft command Type in /hackcraft House iT Will spaan a house Type in /hackcraft Death Star iT Will spawn a death star Zombies,Creepers,Skeletons,Spiders,Blazes,Wither Skeltons and Withers can be seen in the end With the /time add command you can grow Youre seeds faster Baget Scarecrow Lamp Fishing rod holder Powered fighting rod holder Super Seeds Chair Powered Dispencer Bin Apple Juice Power Sword Cactus arrow Super Öre Super Ingot Optioneel of Goodness Potion of Evil Grave Cactus Rod Traincart Chain Chain Armor Watch Statue Sign Board Slime Block MOB Soul Dust Optioneel of possestion Flag Painting Table Binoculars Telescopen Ultimate Table Golden Carrot on a stick Magic Saddle Spiky Snoball Ice Skates Barbed Wire Electric Fence Window Home made Brain Trap Coulered flower pot Mail Box Diving Board Warddrobe Archery Target Ender Chest Plate Note Block Programmer Slide Double Bow Mirror Para Glide Photo Frame Item Placer Hidden Trap Door Bomber vest De-Crafting Table Feather Duster Potion of during Village Compassie Sleeping Bag Dog lead Dyed Flower Table Shelf 40 More music disks Nether Crystal Nether Pearld Eye of Nether Mutant Wither Skeletons Superhero MOB's added-Spiderman, Batman, Thor, Iron Man, Hulk and Superman 1.8.1 Long Sword Duel Weild Redstone Aspect Coal Sword Flame Sword 2h Sword Lapis Dust Lapis Cream Hardend lpis Armor 1.8.2 Chocolaterie Milk Fire arrows BattleAxe Mulitool Backpack 1.8.3 Hand TORCH Soft Boots Snare Flashlight Dungeon campass Scuba Mask Scuba Gear Orange Sand Green Sand Brown Sand Blacksand Spawn Herobrine Egg 1.8.4-The Update of all updates Added Updated Command Block Throwing Spears Wooden Dagger Plant Pot Omelette Double Edged Axe Boomerang Chainmail Opium 1.8.5 Trap Block Caramel Apple Lilac Flower Swamp Flower Pitfall Trap Workbench Cart 1.8.6 More walls Obsidian Tools Crafted CDS 1.8.7 Just a mini major update Added Sun,Moon and Stars added in Realism Added Ender Fence Bug fixes Minecraft 1.9 50 more Realms with portals 200 new blocks 23 new fences Computer added 48 Spy items added Elemental Enderdragons Elemental Withers Many new and helpful stuff MAJOR bug fixes 1.9.1 Gravel Stone Powered Minecart Diamond Stick Gold Stick Iron Stick Leather Stick Pig Spawner Microphone Gold Flint Gold Flint and steel Pink Flint Pink Flint and steel Blue Flint Blue Flint and steel Diamond Slab Gold Slab Iron Slab Leather Slab 1.9.2-Weapons and Portals Update Diamond Bow Diamond Arrow Portal To Venus Portal To the sun Portal To mercury Portal To Jupiter Portal To Pluto Portal To Uranus 1.9.3 New time set buttons-Dawn,midday,afternoon,evening,night,midnight,Late Night,Day,Night,Sunrise,Sunset New Weather Buttons-Sunny,Rainy,Thunder,Tornado,Snow,Flood,Tsunami,Super Hot,Boiling Point,Super Cold,Frezing Point, New Mysterious Features added-Alien Attack,Ground Suckers,Ground Monsters,Ground Monsters II and more 1.9.4 Elemental Arrow Types-5 more types added Dark feather More Food: -Orange -Black Potato -Bacon -Breackfast Plater -Chocalate -Ink Well -Slingshot Other New Items added Blue Flower New Armor Type-Sheilds -Origanal Sheilds -Leather Sheild -Iron Sheild -Gold Sheild -Diamond Sheild -Emerald Sheild More Coulured Sand Stained Glass 1.9.5-The Paint Update Now Paint is in Creative inventory! Bowls of Paint Paint Brushes Nothing is Uncraftable! Now we added four new types of Crafting Tables Category:Lists